All That Matters
by redex
Summary: KakaGai. Pointless smut: Sex and satisfaction.


Anytime, anywhere, Kakashi had little to no qualms about climbing into Gai's lap.

"Are you always this horny?" the Green Beast asked, carefully remaining stoic in the face of his lusting rival.

Kakashi grunted as his hard-on strained against his pants and rubbed deliciously against Gai's thigh.

"Only after missions," he gasped, smiling up winningly at the man he was planning on ravaging very soon.

Gai had known Kakashi long enough to know that when he got that gleam in his eye it was usually better to get out of the way. Unfortunately in this case, he was trapped. 

"Who do you usually do this with?"

The question doesn't even make Kakashi pause as he leans up and kissed the underneath of Gai's chin, licking his throat temptingly, as if implying that these motions could almost certainly occur somewhere else and feel much better.

"No-one important," he hummed, and when his teeth clamped down on the taunt muscle in the side of Gai's neck he was quiet enough to hear the grunt of pleasure and feel the twitch of Gai's hips. Gai was i always /i turned on by the rough play. 

Releasing his jaw's grip, he soothed the site with his tongue and started sucking hard at the skin. This time there was a definite groan in there, making him smile and rock his hips forward once again. 

Pressing even closer, Kakashi fitted their bodies together until they were chest to chest, reaching around his back to blindly find the zipper of Gai's green suit and pull it down firmly. 

"Touch me," he groaned pleadingly, finally getting his hands under that fabric to run over smooth, slightly sweaty skin. Gai complied with the spoken order and allowed Kakashi to pull the top half of his suit down to his waist. In return, he removed the dark, collared shirt and was given a lovebite for his efforts.

Despite himself, he was getting very turned on. 

Kakashi's fingers slid up his back to his neck and then into his hair, clenching and dragging him into position for a soul-searing kiss that set both of their loins on fire. 

It was around this point that Gai gave in, grabbing Kakashi's ass in two firm hands. Kakashi, in turn, stood up on his knees, bringing his crotch just below head height as he wriggled out of his pants. Fortuitously, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Gai was a little bit distracted by the member so close to his mouth and eyes, and Kakashi took advantage of this momentary distraction to push down onto his back. This precipitated the loss of Gai's pants, and they were soon quite naked and sliding against each other deliciously.

Unfortunately, for Kakashi, it was never enough. He wriggled and writhed, driving Gai mad with the contortions of the body on top of him, but knew neither of them would be satisfied with just this. Eventually, Gai caught on to the way that Kakashi was encouraging his hands down to his ass, and then blinked as a tube of lube was thrust into his face from who-knows-where. 

Kakashi whimpered delicately as Gai's fingers slid in, pushing aside the muscle forcibly. Kakashi would tell anyone who asked that getting finger-fucked by Gai was like having sex with a lesser man, and having sex with the man himself was out of this world. People had no idea what they were missing, and Kakashi was happy with that. He was entitled to a little possessiveness, but for now he just shuddered and gasped as Gai's fingers slid in and out, pressing him apart and only brushing his prostate a few times teasingly. He was leaking pre-come and was achingly hard - had been, in fact, for hours. 

It was worth the wait. Lowering himself down without hesitation, his first scream of many occurred. Gai's cock fit so perfectly that when they were joined together this closely Kakashi couldn't help but think that he wanted to die like this. And then he summoned some will-power and energy from somewhere and started drawing them apart and then dropping together again. He could hear Gai's responses vaguely through the fuzz in his ears, but hadn't expected it at all when was he was tossed backwards with his legs in the air and Gai started fucking him proper.

The strength in that body made him shudder, feeling the muscles tighten under his hands and the force with which the cock pounded into him. It would hurt in the morning, no doubt about that; it hurt now. But it was also relieving the tension of weeks, and he was thankful for that. 

Legs spread and held apart, he was intensely vulnerable as his cock throbbed in time to every thrust to his prostate. Gai lifted him a little closer, shifted weight without breaking stride, and managed to free up a hand enough to wrap it around the leaking cock that had enticed him earlier. Now, Kakashi really started screaming.

The little practical voice in the back of Gai's head reminded him that he would have to face up to his neighbor's looks once again in the morning, so he leaned down and smothered Kakashi's voice with his mouth. It was proof of their skills as shinobi that they could multitask like this.

Kakashi's come spilled all over Gai's hand, and the involuntary sudden tightening of the passageway made Gai gasp and shoot as well. Very soon they were just two sticky, sweaty men wrapped around each other on a rather hard floor. 

But at least Kakashi was satisfied. 


End file.
